021414doirryspor
03:19 GA: Doir sits under a blanket tent, crying his eyes out in peaceful solitude. 03:20 GT: ~Ryʃpor knockʃ gently on Doir'ʃ ʃlightly opened door ovt of covrteʃy. "Ah, Doir, are yov awake? Alʃo, more importantly, did yov find ʃomething...odd in yovr ʃylladex when yov woke vp today?"~ 03:21 GA: "y-yes, im awake." Doir quickly wipes his tear-stained face on the blankets. "yes, i found a thing, also you can come in" 03:22 GT: ~Ryʃpor openʃ the door fvlly and comeʃ in, cloʃing it partially behind him. He noteʃ the redneʃʃ of Doir'ʃ eyeʃ and the ʃtate of hiʃ blanketʃ. "Are yov all right? Haʃ ʃomething happened?"~ 03:23 GA: "seriad broke up with me and jack kills me and gave me my heart :(" 03:25 GT: ~Ryʃpor lookʃ aghaʃt. "WHAT?" He ʃitʃ down on the bed beʃide him. "Vgh, and on Mateʃprit Day and everything, too. Do yov want to talk abovt it? One f-friend to another, I mean," he amendʃ haʃtily.~ 03:25 GA: "youre like the third person to find me in this state, ahah, ive already vented completely" 03:27 GT: ~"...Oh. All right then." Ryʃpor lookʃ jvʃt a little bit diʃappointed, bvt qvickly hideʃ it. "I wovld ʃtill like the detailʃ, in order to better reprimand ʃeriad when next I ʃee her, haha."~ 03:28 GA: "no, dont reprimand, its fine, everythings fine. um, i gave her chocolates, then she broke up with me but said we'll get back together one day but i doubt that, then i found i had a gross valentine, then jossik talked to me, then beau talked to me, then i fell asleep" 03:30 GT: ~Ryʃpor'ʃ face lookʃ increaʃingly ʃtormy aʃ he liʃtenʃ to Doir. Then he frownʃ, pvzzled. "Weird valentine? Waʃ that the 'thing' yov fovnd in yovr ʃylladex?"~ 03:32 GA: "yeah, i wrote it down to a file in case i lost it, hold on-" Doir checks his laptop "-ahem, 'hey asshole happy valentines or whatever ate all your candy and gave you my heart well not my heart just the one i ripped out of you but hey its my heart now get fucked and die, jack'" 03:32 GA: "and with it was a bunch of empty wrappers and my heart" 03:34 GT: ~Ryʃpor lookʃ highly amvʃed for ʃome reaʃon. "Yov know, if he waʃn't a twink, I'd almoʃt ʃay he waʃ attempting to very crvdely blackflirt with yov."~ 03:35 GA: "ew no thats horrible id never be in a romantic relationship with jack ugh" 03:36 GT: ~"Hahaha, don't worry, I waʃ moʃtly teaʃing." He grinʃ miʃchievovʃly. "Moʃtly."~ 03:36 GA: "dont you go shipping us, ill never forgive you" 03:38 GT: ~"Oh dear, how ʃhall I ʃvrvive? I live for yovr approval, Doir-ʃenpai." He ʃwoonʃ dramatically, giggling a little.~ 03:39 GA: "ryspor-chan, you know my approval is everything to you as your senpai! and where would you be had i not noticed you?" Doir giggles too. "nowhere, thats where!" 03:41 GT: ~"Yov alwayʃ know jvʃt what to ʃay, Doir-ʃenpai. Let me get ovt my chopʃtickʃ and we can enjoy a romantic obento lvnch together!" He makeʃ kiʃʃy faceʃ. "It will be vtterly ʃvgoi."~ 03:42 GA: "completely! kawaii desu desu food yum... uh... sugoi..." Doir sits for a moment, contemplating. "yeah i dont know any more japanese words" 03:44 GT: ((so tempted to have ryspor know some japanese)) 03:44 GA: (( do it )) 03:44 GT: ((you were warned)) 03:46 GT: ~Ryʃpor ʃtifleʃ a ʃnicker behind a hand, then clapʃ both handʃ to hiʃ cheek in mock ʃhock. "Vwaa, ʃov deʃv ka? Zannen deʃv nee. Nihongo wa totemo mvzvkaʃhikvte, tanoʃhii deʃv."~ 03:46 GT: ((putting in romaji for your sake, may put in hiragana later)) 03:48 GA: "what" 03:49 GT: ~"Anata wa Nihongo wo wakarimaʃen deʃv ka?" Ryʃpor iʃ looking entirely too pleaʃed with himʃelf.~ 03:50 GA: "trolls have japanese? that might be the same as human japanese? um, i know french..." 03:50 GA: "ooh, and latin! but not japanese" 03:51 GT: ~Ryʃpor ʃwitcheʃ back at laʃt. "Well, on Alternia it'ʃ called Alternaʃian, bvt I ʃvppoʃe ʃo, yeʃ." He grinʃ ʃheepiʃhly. "I may have gone throvgh a bit of a phaʃe when I waʃ 5."~ 03:52 GA: "heheheh- oh! did you and jossik do anything for valentines day? or matesprit day, or whatever?" 03:55 GT: ~"Oh! Yeʃ, we went and explored the city for a little while. I panicked a little when I realized what day it waʃ, I mvʃt admit, bvt thingʃ calmed down after a while." He frownʃ. "It'ʃ fvnny, really. I knew aʃ ʃoon aʃ I woke vp that today waʃ important ʃomehow. There waʃ thiʃ ʃort of...feeling. Almoʃt like...a ʃenʃe of accompliʃhment, really."~ 03:57 GA: "thats peculiar. i felt normal today when i woke up. and then i felt bad. but im happier now. still kind of bad though." 04:00 GT: ~"Oh, and then of covrʃe there'ʃ the matter of the ʃtrange new objectʃ in ovr ʃylladexeʃ." He pvllʃ ovt a bottle of a ʃtrange pvrple flvid and ʃome ʃtrange navtically-themed object that lookʃ almoʃt like a croʃʃ between a moped and a hovercraft.~ 04:00 GA: "how do you even have those here my whole inventory is at my real body" 04:00 GT: ((video game logic)) 04:01 GA: "or, wait, actually i think thats my dream clone body. i think real me died? and this is real me. shit." 04:01 GT: ((i've just sort of been treating tower ryspor and waking ryspor's inventory as one and the same to avoid confusion)) 04:01 GA: (( oh )) 04:02 GT: ((ehehe)) 04:02 GA: (( well youre wrong )) 04:02 GA: (( hehehe )) 04:02 GT: ((nyeh)) 04:02 GT: ((whatever it's too late to look back now)) 04:02 GA: (( too late to apologizeOtptheperson (talk) its too laaaaate~~ )) 04:03 GT: ((ehehe)) 04:03 GA: "yeah i saw that cool moped hovercraft thing but its completely useless to me" 04:03 GA: "like, WINGS, yknow? maybe ill pawn it for money" 04:05 GT: ~"Oh, iʃ it a flying device, do yov think? I waʃn't qvite ʃvre, bvt it makeʃ ʃenʃe now that I think abovt it." He lookʃ diʃtaʃtefvlly at the bottle of pvrple ʃtvff. "I have a ʃneaking ʃvʃpicion aʃ to what THIʃ iʃ, thovgh. I think yov may not have been the only one to get a valentine from Jack."~ 04:05 GA: "hm, i wonder if thats from before, or like me its impending doom jelly..." 04:06 GT: ~"I'm not ʃvre. The only way to find ovt wovld be to teʃt it to determine itʃ age, I ʃvppoʃe."~ 04:07 GA: "it might be from the future though... or the past... anyway, im sure it doesnt matter" 04:08 GT: ~"I HOPE it doeʃn't matter." He ʃhvdderʃ.~ 04:09 GA: "yeah, between my christmas gift- my severed head, which isnt from my other mutilated corpse because null took out the eyes and brain and stuff -and now my heart, im thinkin jack might kill me again or somethin" 04:11 GT: ~"It covld be from an alternate timeline. Jack iʃ a Time player, after all; it'ʃ poʃʃible he'ʃ able to do that."~ 04:12 GA: "yeah thats what jossik said but why would he go to the trouble? and what with my hacking thing, its inevitable that ill break another rule unknowingly- i probably already have -and ill die..." 04:14 GT: ~Ryʃpor lookʃ incredibly torn again. It lookʃ very mvch like he'ʃ phyʃically holding himʃelf back from ʃweeping Doir into a comforting hvg.~ 04:15 GA: "you're lookin at me weird, did i say something too eternally depressing or somethin?" 04:16 GT: ~"AGH I CAN'T *TAKE* IT ANYMORE" he ʃcreamʃ at no one in particvlar ʃvddenly and hvgʃ him fiercely anywayʃ.~ 04:16 GA: "oh shit did i say something bad" 04:18 GT: ~"Yov're being hopeleʃʃ and ʃelf-deprecating and pitifvl again and it'ʃ ʃo HARD wanting to help yov and ʃhooʃh yov and all of that bvt not being able to," he ʃayʃ in a rvʃh and ʃlightly mvffled into Doir'ʃ ʃhovlder.~ 04:19 GA: "oh um, shit dude, im sorry, ive probably been such a dick flaunting my problems around, ah, im actually kind of okay right now, dont worry" 04:20 GA: "like, the fact that multiple people have come to me and helped me has kind of given me confidence in my team, not that im not like totally hurt inside, but still, im fine, no need to feel like that" 04:21 GA: "er, team meaning like, everyone alive on all three teams, not just my team hehe" 04:23 GT: ~"I ʃtill miʃʃ yov, thovgh," he ʃayʃ ʃadly. "I miʃʃ yov and I ʃtill pity yov ʃo, ʃo mvch, even aʃ I pity Libby and I jvʃt don't know what to DO abovt it."~ 04:24 GA: "no stop thats like, so not the thing you should do, stop stop stop libby needs more help youre in a relationship if it helps i can find someone else so i can be pitied as much as i need, maybe tlaloc, " 04:24 GA: "we can just be besties" 04:27 GT: ~"I don't WANT to be beʃtieʃ, I want to be MOIRAILʃ, and I know I can't have that, becavʃe yov're right, Libby doeʃ need me." He ʃighʃ. "I'm jvʃt ʃo damn CONFLICTED inʃide theʃe dayʃ, Doir. Nothing I do ʃeemʃ to work ovt, and I don't know which iʃ the right deciʃion to make. I don't know if it even matterʃ anymore."~ 04:29 GA: Doir sits for a moment, looking conflicted. Then, his face lights up. "aha! got it! polyamory! just joking, keep it in your pants for now, k? ive gotta friendzone you because its whats best for us. rilset and the fedora in his heart would not be proud." 04:34 GT: ~"I -" Ryʃpor'ʃ eyeʃ are watering vp a little, bvt he blinkʃ it away aʃ he relvctantly letʃ Doir go. "All...all right," he ʃayʃ, voice choking a little bvt otherwiʃe remaining ʃteady. "I...I think I'll, go ʃleep for a while, perhapʃ. I'm ʃorry for pvtting preʃʃvre on yov like that." He ʃtandʃ, and walkʃ ovt the door. "Goodbye, Doir."~ 04:35 GA: "see ya later ryspor!" Doir sits on his bed in awkward silence. At least he's not crying any more. Just heavily conflicted.